The Fall
by Juxtaposie
Summary: Shizuru and Sakyo find out why it's called 'falling' in love.


A slightly more grown-up take on Shizuru and Sakyo's relationship. No one kill me. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (although I sure wish I did).

****

The Fall

*****

It's like a knife through the heart

When it all comes apart.

It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon.

It's a hole, It's a cave,

It's kind of like a grave…

And why they call it falling,

Why they call it falling….

Why they call it falling, now I know.

*****

God, he loved her! Or at least he thought he did… It had been so long since he'd really loved that he was no longer sure what the emotion felt like. There was an intangible line between love and lust, and Sakyo was wondering if he'd crossed it yet. 

The lust hadn't even been there when they had first been together. Maybe they were both lonely, or maybe they were just bored, but whatever the case, there had been almost no emotion involved the first time they had made love… Made love… Shizuru had laughed at that. "Making love is what _lovers_ do," she said in that calm, sarcastic tone she always used. "What we do, that's called fucking. You can dress it up any way you want, but it comes down to pure carnal desire whichever way you look at it."

Carnal desire. Lust. Whichever way you look at it, she had said. 

He had looked. He'd analyzed and scrutinized, he'd checked and balanced, he'd weighed and measured… And now, after nearly a week of sneaking around, stealing moments away from the tournament, and short, secret meetings in darkened hallways…He couldn't find the lust. 

It had been replaced by something deeper, something that was both wonderful and terrible; something that made his heart beat faster when he thought of her, made his breath hitch slightly at the site of her. That same something had made him a captive to her presence. He was irritable and ill tempered when she wasn't around, and calm charitable, almost sunny when she was near

And when they were together, she was always near. 

She stood so close now, so close that he could feel the heat of her body next to his. She looked up at him, those beautiful coral lips smirking at him, daring him to kiss her. He complied.

One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, while the other hand held a gentle but firm grip on her chin. She didn't fight him, not this time.

Their tongues met, tangled. She tasted like peppermint schnapps and cheap cigarettes. 

Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers weaving through his hair, tugging gently.

She gasped as his hand brushed the curve of her breast, moaned into the kiss as he began to tug open the buttons on her blouse. Urging her backwards, he pressed her against the wall, placed his hands under her hips, and lifted her off the ground. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her ankles locking together, her hips pressed flush against his.

He planted a kiss behind her ear, nipped gently at her collarbone. Pushing aside the fabric of her shirt, he kissed the valley between her breasts.

Her hands began fumbling with the buckle of his belt, finally managing to undo it after three tries. He laughed softly at her eagerness, and she pinched his arm in retaliation. He had never been one for foreplay, anyway. 

He had to set her down again so that she could remove her own pants. Between the two of them they succeeded in undressing her enough to accommodate their current position and he picked her up again. Her knees squeezed his waist almost painfully as he slid into her. His hands on the backs of her thighs would leave bruises for her to discover when next she sat down. Neither of them cared.

When he was finally spent, and her cries had quieted, he sat her down gently on the ground and began refastening his pants.. She pulled her clothing on quickly, then wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. His arms came upon around her shoulders, and he kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on it. They stood in silence, savoring the ebbing emotions.

"We can't keep doing this," Shizuru said quietly.

Sakyo sighed. "You're right," he agreed calmly, while his heart began to break. If that was what she wanted, that was what she would get. But oh, what he wouldn't give her if she would just agree to stay with him… "I suppose that was the last I get to have you in a darkened hallway, eh?" His hand slipped down over the swell of her hip, trying to commit the curve to memory.

"Yeah," she answered absently, already trying to pull away.

A strange sense of possessiveness swept over him, and for a moment he was tempted to pull her back to him, to give her some sort of ultimatum that would trap her, force her to stay with him. But he couldn't do it.

So he just leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It was fun while it lasted, sweetheart," he said calmly, already forming a new shell around his heart.

"Sure," she said, nodding and smiling. She stood on her toes and kissed his mouth. It was sweet, chaste, and gentle… Everything she wasn't. 

"I won't ever forget you," he told her honestly, trying to keep her there for just a few more moments.

She nodded, and smiled again. Then she was gone.

He watched her go for as long as he could. She looked back at him briefly, then turned a corner and was out of sight. Putting his hands in his pockets, he began the all-too-lonely walk back to his room.

*****

As soon as Sakyo was out of sight, Shizuru ran. She ran, and she didn't stop until she was lost in the maze of hallways, not caring who saw her. When she was alone, deep in the labyrinth of stone, she sat down with her back against the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her head in her arms and did something she had not done since her mother's death: she cried. 

__

God, she thought bitterly, _I love him…_

****

End

A slightly different form of writing for me. Hope y'all enjoyed. Leave a review.


End file.
